She loves me, He loves me NOT!
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: The boys left Townsville for five to six years but now their back and ready to take the Power Puff girls down once and for all. How will the boys and girls react to each other after not seeing each other for years? Can love possibly blossom out of hate?
1. Their back

Me: I'm back again everyone and this time I'm doing a Buttercup&Butch story. ^_^  
Buttercup: So I get to kill Butch in it right? *smirks*  
Me: Umm no you get to fall in love him :) Won't that be great ^_^  
Buttercup: Ummm NO! I'm not going to be in love with him am I? *pulls out a metal bat* This is your last chance to answer correctly princess.  
Me: I'm not a princess! That does it! The gloves are off! BUTCH!  
Buttercup: *widen eyes* You bitch! *looks for a hiding place*  
Butch: Buttercup *wraps his arms around her* I love you so much my precious little cupcake ^_^  
Buttercup: NO! *pushes him away and runs*  
Butch: *chasing her* Cupcake you can't run away from my love forever. ^_^  
Me: Hahahaha! That will take care of her. *smirks* Blossom would do the honors?  
Blossom: Msvampireprincess29 does not own us or the RRBs. She only owns Star and Shadow. Now please enjoy the chapter ^_^

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

We've been out of town for awhile about five or four years to be exact but we're finally home in Townsville again. We left to get stronger so we wouldn't get beat up by the Power Puff girls anymore. Now were back because Brick finally feels that were strong enough to take them down plus we have a secret weapon. Our youngest and newest brother Shadow. The girls don't even know there's four of us now and with us out numbering them four to three plus how much stronger we've gotten defeating them should be a piece of cake.

We were flying over to the bank. The plan was we rob it to lure out the Power Puff girls, finally beat them and make off with the money. "Brick why exactly do we want to lure out these goodie goodie girls out again?" Shadow asked "Because we want to finally beat them and make sure they know the boys are back and completely unstoppable now." Brick said with a smirk "Ok sure whatever." Shadow said with a shrug Shadow was new so he didn't really understand how deep rooted our hate for the girls has become.

So I couldn't really blame him for thinking this was pointless and stupid because I would probably be thinking the same thing if I was him. We finally made it to the bank and getting the money was pretty easy so we just sat on the bank steps waiting for the girls to show up. Finally we heard the sudden change in the air. "Their finally here took them long enough." Brick said as he stood up.

The rest of us stood up as well. The three girls landed in front of us. Our eyes widen well not Shadow's but Brick, Boomer, and I. The girls had changed a lot over the last few years. Buttercup actually looked hot. She was wearing a tight light green shirt with baggy pants and green sneakers. She had developed very well too guessing by the way her shirt hugged her breasts. She must be a D-Cup that's very impressive.

I never thought BC would end up having such a nice rack. Her rack wasn't the only nice thing about her newly developed body. Her ass and hips had filled out so nicely that even in those baggy loose fitting jeans they were incredibly noticeable. Her hair grew too, now ending at the small in her back. Her light green eyes shined like emeralds. Damn when did she get so sexy...

"B-Brick?" Blossom asked staring at Brick in complete shock "That's right Bloss. Long time no see. You sure have grown up." Brick said his eyes scanning Blossom from head to toe "I could say the same about you. Who is that?" Blossom asked nodding towards Shadow "Oh Shadow. He's our new brother." Brick said cooly "Your new what?" Blossom asked in surprise "Our new brother Bloss. Rowdy Ruffs attack." Brick said cooly

Brick launched himself at Blossom and the two collided into a series of punches and kicks. Boomer and Bubbles also started fighting but didn't seem to really want to hurt each other or even really try to weird... I looked at Buttercup and smirked "Well you ready to get your ass kicked?" I asked with fake curiousity in my voice as Buttercup laughed and rolled her eyes "In your dreams pretty boy. The only who's going to get their ass kicked here is you." Buttercup said as she launched herself at me throwing the first punch I easily dodged and kicked her in the gut.

She bent down to hold her stomach I smirked but grimaced when I felt her punch me in the stomach I winced. Damn she can punch! That actually hurt. I nodded my head and punched her in the face as Shadow appeared behind her and perpared to kick her in the back. Sudden a bright gold beam came out of nowhere and blasted Shadow into the ground Buttercup landed on her feet and smiled.

I looked towards my other brothers. They saw the beam too and were searching for where it came from. Buttercup smirked up towards the sky. Suddenly a girl with black and blonde hair bursted out of the clouds. she smirked happily and suddenly appeared in front of Shadow. "No double teaming young man. That's not fair and can be consider cheating but don't worry I'll teach you a lesson." The girl said as she picked Shadow and flinged him into a nearby building that went tumbling down on impact.

"That was a nice shot Star and from that far away. I don't think even I can do that." Buttercup said with a smirk Star smirked and winked at Buttercup "Don't worry Butterfly I got your back. I wasn't about to let them tag team you like that. Even enough I know you would have taking them both down without a problem. They said he's new so I decided I should save him from that kind of a beating for now." Star said with a smirk "Who the hell are you?" Brick yelled as Blossom smirked "She's Star. Our new sister." Blossom said "Your new what?" Brick yelled

"She said I'm Star their new sister or are you deaf?" Star asked before round housing Brick straight in the face sending him flying to the ground. She smirked and pumped her fist in the air "WOO!" Star yelled happily "Did you guys see that? He didn't even see it coming that was funny." Star said as Shadow was flying up to her from behind she turned around and swiftly shoot him out of the air "Nice try pretty boy." Star said rolling her eyes 'Damn this girl is good. Maybe we're still not strong enough to beat them after all... Nah she just got some cheap shoots that's all doesn't mean she's good...' I thought

"I think we should just go home it's obvious who the winner of this fight is bound to be anyway. Bye boys." Blossom said grabbing the bag of money and taking off into the sky. She was followed closely by her sisters. "Shit we lose and it's all because of that stupid damn new girl Star." Brick hissed "Yeah... She sure is sexy but seriously punch and kick. Plus they kept her hidden until they needed her." Shadow said "What did you just call her?" Brick asked "I just said she can seriously punch and kick. Plus they kept her hidden until they needed her..." Shadow whispered.

"That better be all you said. We're not giving up though. I think I've figured out a new way to beat them once and for all but it will take some time." Brick said as he took off we all followed I looked at Shadow as we flew back home let out a sigh. I would never admit it or say it out loud but the fact that Shadow is having the same thoughts I am about a puff is comforting. I'll have to find a way to win over Buttercup's trust and then make her mine.

* * *

Me: Butch how do you like this story so far? ^_^  
Butch: It's great! I love it! I get to be with my precious little Cupcake ^_^  
Me: You sure do. ^_^ Where is your precious little Cupcake anyway?  
Butch: I don't know I lost her :'( CUPCAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?  
Bubbles: Oh are you talking about Buttercup. She's over there hiding behind a couch. Msvampireprincess29 do I fall in love with Boomer in this story?  
Me: Yes you do ^_^  
Bubbles: Yay! Thank you! *hugs me tightly* ^_^  
Buttercup: Bubbles what the fuck! *Running from Butch*  
Butch: Just let me love you! You know you want my love there's no need to run away beautiful! ^_^ *chasing her*  
Me: *turning blue and trying to breath* D'X  
Bubbles: *Tightening her grip* ^_^  
Blossom: Alright we hope you liked the chapter. Now go review while Bubbles chokes Msvampireprincess29 and Buttercup runs away from Butch. :D


	2. Sister to Sister talk

Me: Hey again guys. I'm back to do the chappie two. :)  
Brick: If your wondering why so quick it's because she doesn't have a life. -_-  
Me: Brick why do you have be so mean? :(  
Blossom: Because he's natural a jerk. :/  
Brick: *smirks* Hey Bloss babe. *wraps his arms around her*  
Blossom: *death glare* Arms and hands as far away from me as physically possible in the next ten seconds or else.  
Brick: *smirk widens* But I don't wanna. *tightens his grip*  
Blossom: That's it you die! *pulls out a butcher's knife*  
Me: The rest of this scene is a little too violet for a story rated Teen so please go ahead and enjoy the chappie while I try to get this straightened out. *a rib cage barely misses my head* Or not! *runs away*

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I sighed and pushed my pillow hard against my face hoping to block out my thoughts. I went straight to my room when we got home. My room is green of course and filled with trophies I've won for almost every sport known to man. Right now I don't feel like gloating about them because of my stupid thoughts. I may have acted all cool and collected when we fought the rowdy ruffs but I was seriously freaking out on the inside.

I'm surprised I was even able to fight Butch properly. I couldn't stop staring at his muscles and I could stop thinking about how nice it would to run my hands over those beautiful tanned muscles. How wonderful it would be to see him without a shirt on... "Oh god! What the hell is wrong with me? He's a fucking Rowdy Ruff! He's also wants to fucking kill you! You can't fall in love with him stupid!" I screamed at myself but it was muffled by my pillow.

"Yo Butterfly? Mind if I come in and bother you for a minute?" Star asked as I sat up and laughed Star and I are close as can be and are hardly ever get annoyed by each other or even mad at each other. Since a little sister is suppose to be annoying whenever she wants to hang out with me she says 'Mind if I come bother you for a minute or a while?'. "Come on in." I laughed she opened the door and smirked at me.

"Perpare to be annoyed like no one has annoyed you before." Star said smirking "I look forward to it." I laughed as I patted my bed gesturing for her to sit down next to me. Star took the hint and took a sit next to me. "So what's up Big sis?" Star asked curiously while looking at me intensely for some strange reason. "Nothing really just thinking..." I said "About Butch?" Star asked

My eyes widen in shock and surprise. "How did you?" I asked Star shrugged "I don't know. A thought about Butch just popped into my head but it wasn't my voice or my thought so I figured it was yours." Star said as my eyes widen "You can read minds?" I yelled "Huh? No I don't think I can..." Star said "Tell me what I'm thinking right now." I said 'Star can be such a bitch sometimes.' I thought as Star jumped off and punched me

"I'm not a bitch! Your a bitch!" Star yelled as my eyes widen "You heard that!" I yelled happily "Well duh you said it how could I not hear it?" Star asked "I didn't say that stupid! I thought it!" I yelled as I playful smacked her in the back of her head. "Wow! I can read minds!" Star yelled "That's what I've been saying this whole time you idiot!" I yelled smacking her again "Ow. Ok, ok. I get it." Star said rubbing her head

"Sorry. We got to tell the professor and the others." I said as I pulled her down the stairs "Butterfly wait a second please." Star said I stopped pulling and looked at her "What?" I asked "I wanted to talk to you about your thoughts about Butch. That's why I really came to your room." Star said as I blushed and pushed her back up the stairs and into my room before anyone heard or saw us.

"What about my thoughts about Butch?" I asked blushing slightly "Well you like him don't you?" Star asked "No way!" I yelled as Star frowned and hushed me "Not so loud stupid. Your lying and I know it. Tell me the truth. Do you like Butch?" Star asked as I sighed and bit my lip "Maybe." I whispered as Star frowned again but shrugged "Not what I was going for but good enough I guess. Buttercup your not alone." Star said

"What are you talking about?" I asked "Your not alone I like one of those bad boys too." Star said I was a bit surprised by that I will admit but I'll never admit how much of an relief to know that someone else in this house is having the same thoughts as me. "Really? Which one?" I asked curiously as we sat back down on the bed. "The one I flinged into that building who was about to kick you in the back. I think he's names Shadow right? He's cute." Star said blushing

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well cool. You did call him a pretty boy after all." I said with a chuckle "He is a pretty boy and a handsome and sexy one too." Star said as I laughed "Why did you want to come tell me this and not Bubbles or Blossom? I mean Bubbles loves all that forbidden lovers crap. It's why she couldn't stop talking about Romeo and Juliet for two weeks after we watched it on movie night." I said as Star laughed

"I remember that. One night I even heard in her room. She was saying 'Oh Romeo dear sweet Romeo.' It took everything in me not to burst out laughing or burst into her room to see if she was dressed like Juliet from the movie." Star said as I laughed my head off and fell back on my bed. "Anyway the reason why I told you is because I'm closer to you than I am to Blossom or Bubbles. I trusted you to help me and be supportive." Star said

"Blossom would have told me that liking the enemy isn't right or possible if you want to live. Bubbles would go telling everyone she knew especially because it's like Romeo and Juliet with us being good and them being evil. She would have totally lost her mind and that left you Butterfly the obvious choice." Star said as I smirked "Why thank you. I try." I said doing a little bowe making Star burst out laughing.

Star slowly stood up. "I'm going to see if dinner is ready. I just wanted you to know I'm here for you if need to talk about the love of your life Butch." Star said as I threw a pillow at her and blushed but she dodged it. "I hope that you'll be there for me too. When need someone to talk to about my feelings for Shadow. Your the only one I can really trust." Star said

I smiled "I'll always be here for you Star... Now go find out if dinner is ready, already I'm starving over here!" I yelled as I threw another pillow at her but once again she dodged it. "Not until you ask politely." Star said as I rolled my eyes "Can you please go check if dinner is ready before I kill you?" I asked with a smirk "Well, it was all ok before you added killing me in there but that's good enough." Star said with a smirk and a shrug before walking out of my room.

I smiled as I watched her leave. I felt the bond I had with my youngest grow stronger just now and I can't help but be happy about that. That's not the only thing that I'm happy about though, I finally have someone to talk to about these crazy thoughts I'm having. Not just that either but the fact that the person helping me is in the same boat makes it even better...

* * *

Me: There chappie two is all done :)  
Buttercup: *panting and glaring at me* You bitch! How could make me have those kind of thoughts about Butch!  
Me: Buttercup why so tired? *smirks*  
Butch: Butterbabe! I knew you loved me! ^_^  
Buttercup: No! Get the fuck away from me! *runs*  
Butch: I love you too Babe! *chasing her* ^_^  
Star: Yay I got to bond with Butterfly but why am I in love with Shadow? :(  
Me: Because I say so. ^_^  
Shadow: I don't mind at all. Star is a total babe. *smirks*  
Star: Stay the fuck away from me your fucking pervert! Please review while I run. *runs*  
Shadow: *pulls out a camera* Don't run baby. The camera loves you! Now strike a sexy pose! *chases her*


	3. The Plan

Me: Me again party people and I do have a life. I just update often to keep from dissapointing any fans of my writing. ^_^  
Boomer: But you obvious have no fans... You've only got two reviews :/  
Me: *cry* I knew that stupid but it's for the two reviews that I must carry on. Don't you see that?  
Brick: I see that your a loser. -_-  
Me: Why are you all so mean to me? Why do you have to be so cruel? :(  
Butch: It's not being cruel it's stating facts and the facts are... That you suck. -_-  
Me: I don't need you guys. I'm not listening to this. I don't own the RRBs or the PPGs. I only own Star and Shadow now my one precious and sweet reviewer please enjoy the chappie. *sniffle*

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The boys made it back to Mojo's hide out and started playing video games well all of them except Brick who went to his room to think. "So what kind of plan do you think Brick will come up with that will take a while?" Boomer asked "I don't know but whatever it is, it better be good." Shadow said biting his lip as he wrestled with Butch in the video game. "Your not going to win bro." Butch said looking completely calm as he wrestled Shadow.

"Whatever plan he comes up with will be good. If he goes in this room to think it usually is a pretty good plan. Those are the plans that usually never fail but then again that was back when we were still gone and didn't have to deal with the Power Puff girls. Now were back so I don't know how it will go..." Boomer said as he watched them play.

"Boomer your right but I think it will still work even with the Puffs added to the mix. I'm sure that Brick has already thought about it from your angel and is going to make it twice as good to make sure they can't ruin it." Butch said as the plasma 80 inch tv light up saying Butch was the winner. Shadow threw his controller on the ground and punch at the air "You got to be fucking kidding me! How the hell do you do that!" Shadow yelled

Butch just smirked and laughed "It's talent. I can't tell you how to do it. You have to be born with it and your obviously not." Butch said as Shadow's jaw locked "Your a bastard you know that?" Shadow hissed as he took a swing at Butch who easily dodged it. "Awww poor shadow. You need to learn how to control your temper it's just a game. Don't be a sad talentless sore loser." Butch said with a smirk

"Yeah keep on smirking but one of these days I'm going to bash your face in so far it will become part of your skull." Shadow hissed as he picked up the controller and gave it to Boomer. "That would be such an evil way to show off much you love your big brother don't you think?" Butch asked "Go to hell Butch." Shadow hissed "Only if you go with me dear brother." Butch said with a smirk

"What are you idiots fighting about now?" Brick asked we all turned towards him as he walked down the stairs. He stopped on the last step and gave us a look that said 'Well?'. "Shadow was getting pissed because I beat him again in wrestling but we all knew that was going to happen. I was just telling him no one likes a sore loser and to get over it." Butch said with a shrug.

"So over something stupid and pointless just like always I see." Brick said rolling his eyes and walking over to where we were and sitting down on the couch. "I've got a plan if anyone wants to hear it." Brick said "Well duh we want to hear it we've been sitting down here playing video games to pass the time while we waited for you to come up with something." Shadow said sitting down as well.

"Well my plan is a bit of a long shot and it can be shut down before it even starts. You guys have to be open-minded and give this your all or else it won't work." Brick said seriously "So this plan is serious and risky. Am I guessing right?" Butch asked as Brick nodded "If we don't do this right. It explode in our faces and/or result in different feelings for the Power Puff girls. Dangerous feelings that could get us killed." Brick said seriously

Everyone went silent. "We have to make the Power Puffs fall in love with us." Brick said calmly "We have to do what?" Shadow yelled "We have to make the Power Puffs fall in love with us." Brick repeated "I don't understand the motive of this plan..." Boomer said "The motive of the plan speaks for itself. What is a girls greats weakness? One that makes all of them weak?" Brick asked

"Spiders?" Boomer asked as Butch slapped him "No stupid! That doesn't make all girls weak! Buttercup can't be made weak by a stupid fucking spider." Butch said "Oh yeah... Then I don't know." Boomer said as Brick face palmed "You can't be serious. One of you has to know what I'm talking about. Please don't tell me all of you are clueless." Brick said "Love..." Shadow whispered

"Yes! Who said that?" Brick asked "I did. Love makes every girl weak. If their boyfriend leaves them they get all heartbroke and starting crying. They can barely get themselves out of bed." Shadow said "Exactly now if we were to make the girls fall in love with us and trust us to that degree. They wouldn't be able to fight back if we decided to do something evil because they wouldn't want to hurt us." Brick said

"Then when we leave them. They'll be to heartbroke to even make an appearance we would be able to completely take over Townsville." Shadow said with a smirk "Yes! Thank you! That's the plan!" Brick said "But how would this plan explode in our faces or change our feelings for the girls?" Boomer asked curiously Brick looked at Shadow but he shook his head he didn't get that part of it either.

"If we don't keep our guard up and constantly remind ourselves that their our enemies there's a strong chance that we could fall in love with them..." Brick said as he looked at the ceiling. "As much as I hate to admit this the girls could have us just as hooked on them as they're going to be on us if we're not careful. Girls have a way of getting into a guy's heads and staying there. If the girls find out about our plan and we fall in love with them I our own plan can be quickly turned against us." Brick said

"That's how it can explode in our faces and change our feelings for them..." Boomer whispered "Yes... That's how Boomer..." Brick said Everyone remained silent for a while. "That's why... We need to be careful and smart about this. The plan is going to be put into action tomorrow. We're going to their school and we're going to be in the same classes as our counterparts. So try to use that time to get her to trust you. Oh but don't ever forget no matter how cute her laugh or giggle is or how pretty and sexy she looks. She is still enemy number one. If you forget that... Your doomed..." Brick said as he got up and walked back up the stairs.

Brick paused mid-way up the stairs and looked back at his brothers. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day." Brick said before disappearing up stairs. Boomer and Shadow followed him after saying goodnight to me then I followed a few hours later. This plan both excited and scared me. I finally get a chance to get close to Buttercup but if I get too close things could turn bad and she might use me.

I wasn't sure if I should love Buttercup or not anymore. But I was sure of one thing I had to make her love me no matter what the cost...

* * *

Me:There the third chappie is all done. ^_^  
Star: Now she going to work one the fouth chappie cause she has nothing better do. ^_^  
Me: *glare at Star* I made you, you know... I brought into this story I can easily take you out.  
Star: *sweat drop* I'm sorry...  
Shadow: Star you sexy Babe there you are. ^_^  
Star: NO! Damnit how did you find me you stupid fucking pervert! DX  
Shadow: I put a tracking device on you silly and sexy girl. Now strike a pose sexy. Your the only model I want! *taking pictures*  
Star: NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! *runs*  
Shadow:Oh Yeah! Run for me baby! It gives me awesome shots of those bounce melons of yours! *chasing her and taking pics*  
Me: Well I hope you enjoyed the chappie please review while Shadow chases Star around while taking perverted pictures of her.


	4. Showing off

Me: Hi-Hi I'm back again. I'm doing nothing but updating my stories for those read them. ^_^  
Brick: So in other words no one. -_-  
Me: Shut up Brick. -_-  
Brick: Make me!  
Me: I will take you out of this story damnit if you say another word.  
Brick:...  
Me: *smirks* That's better now please enjoy the chappie and I do not own the PPGs or the RRBs just Shadow and Star.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Beep beep beep beeep beeeep beeeeeep! Beeeeeeeee-" the alarm clock stopped as Buttercup's fist crushed it (The poor alarm clock :'( today was it's 5th birthday. Why do they always die young? WHY!) Buttercup groaned as she got up and walked towards her closet. She pulled out a light green shirt that said bad chick on the front in dark green and bold letters. She then pulled out some baggy green basketball shorts and some green sneakers. She put the oufit on and walked to the bathroom letting out a big yawn on the way there.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face ran her fingers through her hair and walked down stairs for breakfast after grabbing her duffle bag off of the floor. When she got down stairs she found Blossom and Bubbles sitting together eating waffles. Buttercup grabbed a bowl and a box of cerceal and sat with her sisters. "Morning Buttercup." Bubbles said happily "Morning Buttercup." Blossom said

"Morning." Buttercup said looking at her sisters. Bubbles was wearing a dark blue dress with little blues bubbles on it and blue ballet style shoes that wrapped around her small feet fiting her perfectly. Blossom was wearing a hot pink shirt with red hearts on it and a matching skirt with pink high tops. "Where's Star?" Buttercup asked curiously "Still sleeping." Bubbles said

"That's weird she usually wakes up first..." Buttercup whispered as she started eating a few minutes later Star came down the stairs looking a bit dazed and sleepy. "Morning." Star said with a smile "Morning. Why are you up so late?" I asked "Oh, I stayed up a little later than usual last night so it made me really sleepy." Star said "Umm ok let's go." I said standing up. "Alright just wait up a second." Star said running back up stairs.

She came back down with a black and yellow duffle bag over her shoulder "Ok now we can go." Star said a smile. She was wearing an off the shoulder black shirt had **Star** written in bold dark yellow letters right over her breasts. She also had on ripped skinny jeans and black and yellow sneakers. We all yelled good bye to Dad and flew to school. The first class we all had to was chorus and we had together.

We were shocked to find The rowdy ruff boys were new students in the class. It didn't stop Star from wanting to show off like she always does in chorus. "Ms. Viper can Buttercup and I sing next?" Star asked I was a bit surprised that I was being pulled into this but shrugged it off. "Sure you two can." Ms. Viper said with a smile as Star pulled me to the front of the class.

The song is Domino by Jessie J.  
**Bold**=Buttercup  
_Slanted_=Star  
_**Bold and Slanted**_=Both

_I'm feeling sexy and_ free  
**Like glitter's raining on** **me**  
_Your like a shot of pure_ gold  
**I think I'm about to** **explode**  
_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
_**Now I 'm breathing like I'm running cause your talking me their don't you know?  
_You spin me out of control_**

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_We can do this all night  
Damn this love, is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
**Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
****Baby, come** **on!**

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

**Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

_You got me losing my_ _mind_  
**My heart beats out of** **time  
**_I'm seeing Hollywood_ _stars_  
**You strum me like a** **guitar**  
_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the_ _air_  
**No I'm breathing like I'm running cause your taking me there don't you** **know?**  
_**You spin out of control**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_We can do this all night  
Damn this love, is skin tight  
Baby, come_ _on._  
_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh **_  
**Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!**

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_Rock my world into the sun light  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

**Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Oh baby baby got me feeling so** **right**  
_Oh baby baby dancing in the_ _moonlight_  
**Oh baby baby got me feeling so right  
**_Oh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
_**Oh baby baby got me feeling so right  
**_Oh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
_**Oh baby baby got me feeling so right**

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_Rock my world into the sun light  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

**Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
_Take me down like I'm domino_**

The entire class cheered except for Brick and Boomer. That's right. Butch and Shadow clapped and cheered. The two rowdy ruffs had already failed Brick decided but little did Brick know they weren't going to be the only ones to slip through the cracks...

* * *

Me: Chappie four is finally done and there was singing in it! ^_^  
Star: Now that's what I'm talking about! I wanted to sing. Thank you. ^_^  
Me: Nobody has anything negative to say now do they? *smirks*  
Buttercup: You still suck but that was a very nice song choice.  
Me: *glares at Buttercup* -_- Hope you enjoyed it please review so I can shut her up.


	5. Deep feelings

Me: Hi-Hi. I'm back but I got bads news :(  
Bubbles: NO! Your going to stop writing the story aren't you? YOU CAN'T! WHAT ABOUT THE REVIEWERS! *cry*  
Me: What? No. I'm going to keep on writting silly. Why would I stop? ^_^  
Bubbles: Oh. Good and I don't know... I just thought since you kept saying you wished you had more reviews... Wait a second if your not going to stop writing then... What's the bad news?  
Me: Well I was about to tell you before you freaked out like that. -_- Anyway, I'm sick with a cold so my updates will slow down a little. That's the bad news. My dad won't let me be on the computer and is forcing me to stay in bed. :/  
Bubbles: YOUR SICK! Omg! You need to rest!I'll make you some soup. Get well soon please ^_^ *making soup*  
Me: I will. I promise but I have to update at least one story. I hope you enjoy the chappie while Bubbles makes me some soup. ^_^ I recommend for Butch's P.O.V you start listening to With you by Chris Brown and there's no singing in this one so you don't have too but I thought I would recommend it. ^_^

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

Star and I sat down once everyone was done clapping for us. I was a bit surprised to see Butch and Shadow stand up and cheer for us. I couldn't help but blush and take a bow and Star did the same. I passed Star a note while the other kids went up for their turn to sing but they weren't nearly as good as Star and I.  
**Note**: BC- Why do you think they stood up and cheered for us? ST: I don't know... Maybe they just thought we sounded really good. I mean we are the best singers in our class.

BC- I don't know... Doesn't it seem a little weird... I mean just yesterday they were trying to kill us. Don't you think this could be some sort of plan? ST: Well... I guess your right but we know their up to something so it's not that much of a problem is it? We can just keep our guard up. BC- Star it is a problem! We're in love with them or at least have a crush on them. That's the big picture and the big problem!

ST: I'm sorry... Your right we have to find out what their up too but how? BC- I'm not sure I didn't think that far ahead. Maybe we should go along with the plan. ST: WHAT? GO ALONG WE WITH THE PLAN? ARE YOU CRAZY! BC- Star chill out and relax ok? I mean until we come up with a better plan to take care of them. We can just go along with plan and act like we don't know something is up. ST: Oh... XD I thought you had went completely insane there for a minute... Yeah we can do that.

The bell that tells us to go to our next class rang before I could write a response luckily Star and I have all the same classes so it's not like I have to wait to talk her again. If anything sometimes I see a little to much of her but she's still my little sister and I love her no matter what. "So we're just going to act like normal right?" Star asked as we walked down the hall to our next class "That's right. We'll tell Bubbles and Blossom at lunch." I said

"Alright I'm cool with that. Oh by the way what do you think their plan might be?" Star asked as stopped in front of the class room door "I don't know but I'm sure it involves taking over Townsville or kill us one or the other." I said with a shrug. "Well those are very comforting words. My town will fall into the hands of villians and suffer or I'm going to dead and the town will still fall into the hands of villians. That's what every super powered teenager wants to hear. You sure know how to charm a girl don't you Butterfly?" Star asked as I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Whatever and I know I can charm. I wasn't even trying to charm you but you still fell under my spell that proves that I'm the queen of charmers." I said with a chuckle as Star burst out laughing "I'm at your service my queen." Star said with a chuckle doing a small bow which made me laugh louder and harder "Good, now be good a servant and open the door for me and make sure that my dress doesn't touch the floor either." I said with a chuckle as I made my voice sound like Princess'.

Star fell over onto the floor laughing and holding her sides. "That was hahahaha too hahahaha much!" Star laughed as she slowly got up. I laughed opened the door to the class room still laughing with Star I was too busy laughing to notice that I was being stared at by someone from across the room as I walked to my desk.

Butch's P.O.V

"Did you hear Star's voice? She sounded amazing I know we weren't suppose to cheer for them but I couldn't help it I never would have known that she had a voice like that." Shadow whispered "I know. Buttercup sounded amazing too. I never thought Buttercup could sing like that it seems like something that would be too girly for her." I said "Your right I was a bit surprised that she even let Star drag up there like that." Shadow said with a chuckle I couldn't help but laugh too. Star really did drag Buttercup up to the front of the class Buttercup didn't even bother to stand up or walk to make it easy for her but Star dragged her with ease.

I looked around the classroom and frowned I didn't see Buttercup anywhere. I thought we were suppose to have the same classes as her and Star and yet they were nowhere to be found. I heard laughing coming outside of the class room in the hallway right in front of the door. I wonder who that is... Then the class room door opened and Buttercup and Star walked in laughing their heads off. Buttercup's laugh was so heavenly it sounded like angels singing. I could hear her laugh forever and never get annoyed by it.

I couldn't stop staring at her lucky for me she didn't notice because her and Star are laughing so hard. Her smile and the way her eyes shined when she laughed and smiled. The way her entire face lit up shining brighter than the sun making her look more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. Everything about her even the simplest things drived me completely insane. I was hopelessly in love with the enemy and I knew it wasn't a crush because if it was a crush I wouldn't have imagined that the girl I made out with this morning was her. I wouldn't have moaned out Buttercup's name in the middle of making out with her.

Oh god what the hell is wrong with me? I can't see any other girls anymore... I just see her the one girl that out of all the girls that I could fall for...I can't have... It makes me so mad. Why is she doing this to me? Why she sitting there talking to Star with that beautiful bright smile with her waist length hair in a pony tail with those small bangs of hers that slightly cover her beautiful green eyes making her look even sexier than she already does.

I hate that I feel this way about her because I shouldn't. No matter how much I remind myself she's the enemy and if she thought I was a threat to the town or her sisters. She would kill me in a heartbeat without the slightest regret and because of these stupid ass damn feelings for her that I have, I wouldn't be able to defend myself. Just the thought of having to fight her again makes me sick to my stomach I can't do. I wouldn't be able to hit her.

No matter how hard I tried... I wouldn't be able to hit her but she will be able to hit me without a problem or the slightest regret. Oh god she's turned me into a fucking wimp! I can't do anything about it either. She's never going to leave my head or my heart she's going to be stuck there forever. I failed. I failed just that quick. One fucking look at her and I'm instantly in love and all of my breath is tooken away.

Damnit! Brick was right. My stupid ass feelings are going to get me fucking killed. I've got to get her out of my head and fast. "Butch are you ok?" Shadow whispered to me I didn't even notice that class had started how long was I lost in my thoughts? How long was I think about how beautiful and sexy Buttercup is? "Shadow please tell me your in love with Star..." I whispered I didn't care anymore about my pride or anything right now I just needed to know I wasn't the only one who felt like this when I saw a puff.

I couldn't take it. I would feel so much better knowing that Shadow was feeling the same way I did. I just needed someone to know what I was going through someone to talk too. "What?" Shadow whispered sounding shocked "Do you love Star? Tell me the truth bro I promise I won't tell Brick or Boomer just tell me the truth..." I whispered as I looked at him he looked at me then looked at Star for a minute then back at me.

"You promise? And you won't judge me or call me a wimp?" Shadow asked "Yes I promise. I won't judge you or call you any names as long as you tell me the truth no lies got it." I said as I gave him a serious look "Yes I am. I love Star more than anything I know I hardly know her and I don't know anything about the girls like you or Brick or Boomer do but I love her. I can't see any other girl but her. She's so beautiful every move she makes it drives me crazy it's all so gracefully like it's planned out ahead of time." Shadow whispered while looking at Star

I sighed and smiled I wasn't alone that was comforting. "She's just so amazing. Her voice is so beautiful. Whenever she talks or laughs it's like angels are singing and everyone in the room disappears and it's just me and her. Everything just freezes and she's the only person I can see. I can't help but feel this way about her. No matter how hard I try to get her out of my head she refuses to leave. I can say she's my enemy and say I don't like her all day until I'm blue in the face but this feeling will never go away I'm in love with her. And every move, every breath, every smile, every laugh,every time she opens her mouth to talk I fall even harder for her." Shadow whispered

I admired my brother for not even trying to hide his feelings for her. I knew he was serious too, just by the way he looked at her. The way his face lit up when he talked about her. The way he would get this look I've never seen before on his face whenever he looked at her. Then Shadow suddenly looked at me and over at Buttercup I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth but I let him ask me anyway.

"So do you love Buttercup?" Shadow asked as I looked at Buttercup and smiled then looked back at him "If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I will kill you got it?" I asked "Yeah I got it my lips are sealed." Shadow said "Well... My feelings for Buttercup are far to deep to put into words or to even describe... I'll try using the closest words I can find to tell you how I feel though." I said as I thought for a minute

"I love Buttercup more than anything. I would die for her. She's incredibly beautiful and so unqiue. I will never fall in love with another girl. I will never find another girl anything like her. If I'm able to win her heart over and make her mine I would never let her go. And with every kiss and every hug I would fall deeper and deeper in love with her. I don't want anyone else and I never will. She doesn't know how much I think about her and how just watching her look out a window or walk down the hallway or even just brushing her fingers through her hair drives me insane." I whispered while looking at Buttercup

"Ever since we came back and I saw her again. All the other girls vanished off the face of the earth. She's the only one left or at least the only one left that I can see. This morning I was thinking about her but I was trying to shove her to the back of my head but nothing was working. I was making out with the hottest girl in this whole fucking school her name is Amy and in the middle of making out with her I moaned out Buttercup's name. The whole time we were making out I was imagining she was Buttercup and the moment I realized she wasn't. I lost interest and dropped the girl on her ass and walked away." I whispered as Shadow stared at me.

"I can't stop thinking about her. The way she laughs, the way she walks, the way she talks, the way her face lights up when she smiles, the way her eyes shine like green jems, and finally the way she's...her." I whispered start to get lost in my thoughts while looking at her. "Wow you really got it bad for Buttercup huh?" Shadow asked "Yeah I'm a little worse than how bad you got it for Star." I said with a smirk as my brother blushed "Whatever..." Shadow said rolling his eyes

"So are we going to help each other or what?" I asked as Shadow gave me a confused look. "Help each other with what?" Shadow asked as I face palmed "The girls that are also the loves of our lives are sitting right across the class room. They are single but of course since we don't fall in love with ugly girls the possibility of them getting stolen by men they don't belong with are very high if we don't act fast. So knowing that... Are we going to help each other win over our girls' hearts or are we going to sit back and wait to be invited to Star and Buttercup's weddings and remember we're invited as guests not as the grooms." I said as Shadow hissed

"Star's going to marry me. I'm going to be her husband not a guest at her wedding. I'll kill any bastard that tries to take her away or better every bastard that even dares to touch her without my permission." Shadow hissed I couldn't help but laugh Shadow was the jealous type but I am too. I don't want another man touching my Buttercup. If they do touch her they must not want their hands anymore because their the first things I'm breaking or ripping off when I kick their ass.

"Wait but your saying were going to go against Brick's plan?" Shadow asked in disbelief "Shadow can you punch Star in the face? Can you kick her in the stomach and slam her into the ground?" I asked curiously as Shadow's eyes widen in horror. "No I could never hurt her like that." Shadow whispered "Alright then can you hold Star close to you and feel her heart beat as you press her to your chest? Can you kiss her and whisper 'I love you' repeatedly in her ear?" I asked curiously "Yes I can do that without a problem." Shadow said with a smile

"Alright now tell me which plan do you want to go with? The one where you have to punch and kick Star through buildings? Or the one where you get to kiss her and hold her close and never have to let her go?" I asked as Shadow looked at Star and then at me "I would go with the one where I get to hold her and kiss her." Shadow whispered "Of course you would." I said as I looked at him

"That's why your going with my plan. In brick's plan you do get to kiss and hold her but eventually you'll have to punch her lights out and I know you can't do that. Neither can I. I just want to hold and kiss Buttercup. I don't want to fight her. So were going to help each other out. For right now we'll just do as Brick says and try to get them to fall in love us but when the time come and we have to fight them we'll refuse." I said

"Ok I can do that." Shadow said thoughtfully "I would be surprised if you couldn't." I said "I still kind of feel a little bad about betraying Brick like this..." Shadow whispered "I know but think about it this way Shadow. That girl over there with black and blonde hair that ends at her hips and bright golden eyes will be all yours if my plan works. You wouldn't seriously pass up on having the love of your life just to follow Brick's orders would you?" I asked

"Well, no... I guess not..." Shadow whispered "When you really think about Brick's plan is against everything you want with that golden eyed angel over there. He wants you to hurt her and you don't want to hurt her do you?" I asked "No not at all." Shadow said "He wants you to lie to her and leave her heartbroken but you can't do that. Brick's plan is keeping you away from your angel you can't let come between you and her." I said

"Your right. I'll help you win over Buttercup, if you help me win over Star." Shadow said while looking at the girls "I hoped you would help little bro thanks I promise the girls will be ours before this week is up as long as you follow all of my instructions ok?" I asked "Alright." Shadow said as the bell rang I smirked and walked out of class while watching Buttercup's every move. Don't my beautiful little butterfly you'll be mine soon enough...

* * *

Me: There the fifth and longest chappie is done! ^_^  
Brick: How come I wasn't in it?  
Me: Cause you weren't besides the story is focused on BC and Butch anyway oh and thanks for the soup Bubbles it was yummy ^_^  
Bubbles: No problem :) Can I be in the next chappie? Please ^_^  
Me: Of course you can ^_^  
Bubbles: Yay! ^_^  
Brick: What the hell!  
Me: I like Bubbles *shrugs* ^_^  
Brick: *death glares at me*  
Me: *sweat drop* Well I hope you liked the chappie, please review.


	6. Change of plans

Me: Hey guys I'm back! I'm so happy about all the reviews I've gotten and I'm starting to feel much better! ^_^  
Star: That's great ^_^  
Me: I know alot of you have been waiting for this new chappie so I won't make you wait any longer. Boomer will you please do the disclaimer for me? :)  
Boomer: Sure! :D Msvampire princess doesn't own the PPGs or the RRBs. She only claims ownership of Shadow and Star now please enjoy the chappie. ^_^

* * *

Brick's P.O.V

How dare my own brothers turn against me and clap for those stupid puffs! I can't believe they failed this plan so quickly their not even my brothers anymore Star and Buttercup have stolen them away but the same thing is not going to happen to Boomer and I. I was going to make sure of it but to my displeasure after chorus Blossom and Bubbles didn't have the same class again until after lunch meaning I couldn't keep an eye on Boomer for the next two classes before lunch.

Boomer better not fail me damnit as much as I hate to admit it I can't carry out this plan all by myself. That's far too risky I mean it could still work since Blossom is the leader after all if they didn't have her to help by thinking of plans and recognizing weakness, they would be lost. I wouldn't be much better though with Shadow and Butch the two strongest members of our team under Star and Buttercup's spell I'm already handicapped. If Boomer falls under Bubbles' spell then I'm doomed.

I swear I'll kick Boomer's ass if he fails and I've got to find a way to get Butch and Shadow back on my side too. This is going to take alot more thinking then I originally thougt it would. I walked into AP Geometry and looked around the class for Blossom when I spotted her I walked over to her and took a sit next to her. She looked up at me seeming annoyed at the fact that I sat next to her I just smirked at her "I don't want to sit next you Babe trust me but every other seat is taken." I said

Blossom looked around the room and frowned when she saw that I was right. "Whatever just don't talk to me." Blossom hissed "Blossom why so cold? You act like we're strangers." I said with a smirk and a fake hurt look "No. I act like your my enemy and I hate you...Oh...Wait... You are and I do." Blossom hissed as balled my fists up the strong urge to punch her filled me from head to toe but I restrained myself as I glared at her. "Look Blossom I'm trying to be nice here..." I hissed as she glare right back at me

"And I'm telling you I'm not falling for your shit or whatever in the hell your trying to pull so fuck off." Blossom hissed dangerously as I grinded my teeth. She was really asking for it... I can't give her what she's begging for which is a punch in the face because one I'll get in trouble if I do that and two I'm trying to get her to fall for me. Prince charming didn't punch Cinderella in the face so I'm not about to punch Blossom in the face despite how temping doing it may be...

Blossom refused to look at me during class and kept throwing every note I passed her in the trash can as soon as I gave it to her I grinded my teeth. God she can be such a pain in the ass sometimes... At this rate I'm not going to get anywhere with her today before I leave this classroom I have to least make her become friends with me. "Blossom will you at least look at me?" I asked as I stared at her she finally looked at me well more like glared at me.

"I'm not falling for whatever little plan you've made up in your head Brick. I'm not stupid. I know what your trying to do and I'm not falling for it." Blossom hissed at me "What am I doing wrong? Is it because I'm trying to become your friend?" I asked innocently as she glared at me. "_Trying to become my friend?_" Blossom hissed before I could respond she started talking again. "Yeah right more like trying to gain my trust just so you can stab me in the back when I let my guard down. Not going to happen _Brick_." Blossom hissed out my name as my eyes widen slightly

Shit! How do she find out so easily? Damn. Sometimes your counterpart being the leader of the team and smart one of the group can really be a pain in the ass. "That's right damnit. I'm smart enough to know that the odds of you asking to be my friend and not having a motive behind it are 0 to 0. I'm not falling for it so you might as well think of something else and if you got your brothers trying the same thing which I'm sure you do. I'm make sure to let my sisters know." Blossom said with a smirk

That bitch! After it took me an entire hour to come up with this fucking plan she ruins it by finding out within two fucking minutes! I can't let her win. This plan will work and I'm not backing off she is going to fall for me even if it means I have to force her too damnit! I smirked "Go ahead tell your sisters." I said with a shrug as she looked at me a bit surprised usually when she found out about one of my plans or took a guess at what it was and was correct. I would freak or cuss and that would let her know that she guessed right I bet she was waiting for me to do that. Not this time sweetheart.

"What?" Blossom asked in disbelief "I said go ahead tell your sisters but before you do get your story straight. We do have a plan but it's not what you think it is." I said cooly as she scanned me with her eyes from head to toe probably looking for some way to tell if I was telling the truth or not. "Well what is it then?" Blossom asked quietly as she stared at me intensely she's taking the bait just like a good little fish now it's time to reel her in.

"My brothers and I do have a plan and it does invovle you girls..." I started but Blossom cut me off "I already know that. Get to the point." Blossom said as I looked at her and smirked "Babe...wait a minute will you? I was about to tell you the point before you interrupted me." I said calmly as I put my arms behind my head Blossom shot me a look as if to say 'Well?' I smirked and laughed a little she actually looks kind of cute sitting there looking like a child waiting for her parents to tell her favorite bed time story. Wait... What the hell am I thinking? She's the enemy! She's not cute! She's a threat!

"We have a plan and that plan is...to make you girls ours." I said firmly as Blossom laughed and gave me a 'Your kidding me right?' look. I shook my head and Blossom's eyes widen in disbelief. She looked really cute with her pretty pink eyes widen like that they shined like ruby jems even though the color of her eyes always reminded me of rose petals despite them being a many shades lighter than red and hot pink. Oh shit! Not again! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be falling under her spell... Damnit! This is bad.

Fuck! I hope Boomer is having a better and easier time than I am and I hope he hasn't failed but at this point because of this thoughts I'm having I'm sure I've already failed. "Brick?" Blossom asked her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and something about her voice sounded different for once I couldn't hear the edge in. The special hiss that she would put into each word whenever she talked to me the hate that dripped off of all of them it was gone. Why... I looked she actually looked a little concerned for ME? "Are you ok? You kind of zoned while we were talking..." Blossom said sweetly there was concern clear as day in her eyes

Her voice it sounded so soft and sweet like angels were singing. I had never seen this side of Blossom this caring and loving side of her it was amazing she must have only showed this side of her to her sisters. I needed to hear her voice again. "Yeah I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts." I said as I scanned her with my eyes trying to find out if she was faking. She shyly tucked her hair behind her ear looking at the floor then up at me. She smiled she actually smiled at me. Her smile was breathtaking.

I felt like someone knocked the wind out of me as I stared at her. I've never seen her smile before her face was always either smirking in victory or frowning in pain or anger whenever I saw her because we were always fighting. I've never seen her smile like this before and I couldn't stop staring. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breath. It took everything I had in me just to blink. "I was worried about you for a second there." Blossom whispered shyly while her lit up with blush making her cheeks turn the color of roses.

Her entire face transformed before my eyes as her smiled widen and her face filled with joy and blush. She laughed and everything and everyone in the room disappeared it was just me and Blossom as she filled the room with her beautiful and enchanting laugh. "I'm worried about you Brick Jojo. I never thought for one day in my life that I would ever worry about you or being saying this. So I can't help but laugh." Blossom said as she kept on laughing and smiling

I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard her say my name. I loved the way it rolled off of her tonuge. I loved the way it sounded coming out of her mouth. I usually hate when people call me by my last name because I hate that stupid monkey that I have to call father. When blossom said it used to make me twice as mad because she would only say it to tease me because she knows I hate the stupid name but now when she said there wasn't any mockery in her voice at all. I came out sweet like honey I'm pretty sure that I've fallen under spell and I've failed my own plan but I don't care right now all I care about is Blossom...

I just want her to keep laughing. I want to make her smile again. I want to hear her say my name again. I want her to be...happy... My eyes widen as a smile crept onto my face. I've never been this happy before not even when I robbed a bank or commited a crime or anything evil that you could think really. A new plan entered my head as I looked at Blossom who had calmed down from her laughing fit but was still smiling like crazy while she took notes.

This plan doesn't invole taking over townsville or taking down the girls but it does involve Blossom and I becoming very close. I'm sure that Butch and Shadow won't mind my sudden change in thought. I think Boomer for sure as fallen under Bubbles spell especially with them barely trying to hurt each other in the battle yesterday. The plan is exactly what I told Blossom I'm going to make her mine and I'm pretty sure my brothers will do the same with her sisters.

"Hey Brick." Blossom said as I looked at her she smiled and stuck her tonuge out at me. "I'll let you be my friend but I'm still watching you. It's going to take alot to win my trust so don't think you got me wrapped around your finger got it?" Blossom asked smiling I smiled back and rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it Bloss. Besides I'll have you wrapped around my finger soon enough." I said with a shrug and a smirk Blossom punched my arm playfully "We'll see." Blossom said smiling at me

Meanwhile not too far away standing on the roof of a building. "That's not good... Bricky poo you were supposed to fool her into loving you and kill her not fall in love with her." Berserk said shaking her head disapprovingly and frowning "Well Bricky since you can't get rid of Blossom on your own I guess I'll just have to help you huh?" Berserk asked to no one since she was on the roof by herself. She played her hair and smiled evilly "Don't worry Bricky. These next few days will be Blossom's last I promise. Then you'll be all mine." Berserk laughed before take off into the air and disappearing.

Not too long after Berserk left a black hole of some sort opened up in the middle of the park and two kids came flying out. They looked like they were preteens so about thirteen years old it was a boy and a girl. The girl land on her top of the boy. "Oww." The boy whispered as the girl stood up "Sorry." The girl said as the boy smiled at her "Don't worry about it." The boy said smiling making the girl blush "Umm ok if you say so." The girl said shyly as the hole spit out six more kids around the same age as them and closed up the kids all groaned as they stood up and stretched. "Alright now that everyone is here it's time to find our parents." The girl said all the kids nodded and started looking for their parents...

* * *

Me: OMG. I added so much mystery to this chappie. ^_^ I hope it makes up for me updating so late sorry everyone.  
Star: You can't leave it right there! What is Berserk planning? Who are those kids! Who are their parents! Where did they come from!  
Me: I don't know... I'm thinking about making this story mystery and romance tell me what you guys think.  
Buttercup: I thought is story was about me and Butch. :/  
Me: It is. ^_^  
Buttercup: Then why wasn't I in this chappie?  
Me: Because just because the story is about you it doesn't mean every chappie is about you. Besides I thought you hated this story. *smirks*  
Buttercup: I do hate this story... I just think if it's about me then I should be in the chappie...  
Me: Suuurrreee. ^_^ Please Review!


	7. Boomer's Angel

Me: I'm super excited you guys! I'm really happy. ^_^  
Bubbles: *giggle* Why so happy? ^_^  
Me: Well... I'm getting so much positive feedback and I love it plus this really awesome game I'm playing. I'm almost to episode five! ^_^  
Butch: Nobody cares -_-  
Me: Butch... This is an A and B conservation now C your way out of it before D jumps over E and F fs you up like a G! ^_^  
Butch: ? O.o  
Me: I don't not claim ownership of the RRBs or the PPGs. I only claim ownership of Star&Shadow. Now please enjoy the chappie ^_^

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V

I'm a bit nervous. Brick and I got separated because Blossom and Bubbles don't have the same class together again until after lunch... Alright Boomer you can do this! You just have to make Bubbles like you! But you can't like her back or esle you failed... I don't know if I can do that... THIS IS GOING TO BE SO HARD! No don't think like that or you've already lost! You have to believe in yourself Boomer! Got it? Got it!

Well Bubbles next class is Art so that's my next class too. All I have to do is follow her and I'm there. Ok well what am I waiting for? I looked around the class room to find it completely empty... I looked up at the clock it read 9:08. Ok. That means I have two minutes to get to class and I lost Bubbles so I can't follow her... "WHERE DID SHE GO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs breaking every window in the class room "Opps... I guess I got to find the class room on my own well I better get out of here before I get in trouble." Boomer said as he ran out of the class room and walked from random class room to class room trying to find the Art class room. Meanwhile back at the other class room outside at the window right when Boomer screamed and broke every window.

No one's P.O.V

A black and dark blonde haired girl covered her ears and whimpered in pain. "Hey Alice are you ok?" ? asked the girl as slowly uncovered her ears frowning "Damn. Why did he have to scream so fucking loud? If he keeps screaming like that he's going to make me deaf." Alice growled as a blonde haired girl giggled and helped Alice up "That's daddy for ya." The blonde giggled as Alice rolled her eyes laughed "Your so cute Bailey. I thought I told you to go with Brad." Alice said as she hugged the girl.

"Well you did but I caught a glimpse of mom so I just wanted to see daddy. I know where Brad is and I'm going back to him right now I promise I just had to see daddy. Bye-bye Alice." Bailey giggled as she kissed Alice's cheek and ran off. Alice smiled and watched her go then turned towards the blonde haired boy at her side. "You ready to go Brandon?" Alice asked with a smile Brandon reached out and tucked one of Alice's dark black-blonde locks behind her ear and smiled shyly at her "I'm ready when you are." Brandon said with a smile that made Alice blush "Brandon...Stop being such a flirt." Alice said with a blush on her face as she looked away "Will when you stop being so beautiful." Brandon said as Alice blushed harder and rolled her eyes Meanwhile... Back with Boomer he finally found Art class but got detention for being late.

Boomer's P.O.V (again XD)

I finally found Art class after go to about twenty different classrooms and getting yelled at by all the teachers. I have detention for being late to Art class and with about fifteen other teachers for trying to skip class. Added to together I have about two months of detention ( A week for each teacher). The only good thing that came out of all this is that all the seats in the class room were taken except for the seat by Bubbles. I sighed as I sat down everyone laughed at me when I first walked in because like I said I got in trouble for being so late even Bubbles did. This day can't get any worse. ( You shouldn't have said that Boomer now I have to make it worse XD)

"You know Boomer. If you didn't know where the class room was you could have asked me. I would have showed you where it was." Bubbles said smiling at me "Thanks Bubbles. I was planning to ask you but you were gone before I could." I said scratching the back of my head and smiling shyly at her. Bubbles blushed and giggled as she painted "Well how about next time I wait for you? That way if you get in trouble then I do too." Bubbles said sweetly smiling at me.

I blushed and stared at her a minute her smile tonuge tied me she's so pretty I don't know what to say. I feel like my brain is shutting down. So girls really weren't kidding when they say 'If a boy sees a pretty girl no matter how smart he is his I.Q. drops to one.' I feel like that's what Bubbles is doing to me right now. "S-sure sounds like a p-plan." I said as I smiled back at her Crap! I can't even talk right she's got me so nervous I've got to calm down. "Boomie your really cute when you act all shy." Bubbles giggled as I blushed and my eyes widen

"I am?" I asked a bit surprised that she just told me that. Bubbles eyes widened as she looked at me "Boomer? YOU CAN READ MINDS!" Bubbles yelled in shock and surprise. I looked at her a bit confused she captured most of the class's attention with her sudden outburst. "What? No you just said that out loud." I said as Bubbles turned redder than Brick's cap and looked at the floor "I did?" Bubbles asked shyly as I nodded the teacher didn't look pleased "Bubbles is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked (I'm so sorry I'm too lazy to give the teachers names but I will in the future I promise)

"No I don't." Bubbles whispered softly "Well that's too bad. I guess you'll be joining Boomer in detention then." The teacher said as Bubbles kept on looking at the floor "Ok." Bubbles whispered softly "No she won't." I said as the teacher glared at me "Boomer what are you doing?" Bubbles asked as I stared at the teacher "So you want to get in more trouble I see." The teacher said as I stood up "She didn't do anything wrong. You can't punish Bubbles for no reason. It's not fair." I said as I glare at him

"She interrupted class." The teacher said "It's my fault. I made her scream out like that. Don't punish her. Punish me." I said as the teacher glared Bubbles stood up looking at me "Boomer. It's ok. You don't have to do that." Bubbles said "Alright you have two weeks of detention Mr. Jojo. Now both of you sit down. If either of you interupt class again I will give you both detention for a month." The teacher said as Bubbles and I sat down.

"Boomer. Why did you do that?" Bubbles asked as I looked at her smiled "You didn't do anything wrong Bubbles. You didn't deserve to get in trouble." I said with a smile as Bubbles blushed and smiled at me "That was so nice of you and you really didn't have too though." Bubbles said sweetly as I looked at her I couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. The sun shining through the window on her making her look like an angel. I smiled and sighed while looking at her. Forget the stupid I'm in love and I'm not going to hurt Bubbles, my angel.

Bubbles blushed hard looking at ceiling "Boomer. Why are you looking at me like that?" Bubbles asked shyly as I as cupped her face into my hands and made her look at me. "Because you are truly the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life. Your too pure to be angel even the purest angel doesn't compare to you. Far too beautiful too be a goddess. Your the very picture of perfection." I whispered as I stared into her breath taking blue eyes her beautiful pale face brighten with blush making her turn the color of rose petals.

"Boomer..." Bubbles whispered softly the way she said my name sent shivers down my spine "You are so perfect. Bubbles I want you to go out to dinner with me tonight at 8. Is that ok?" I asked smiling at her "Y-yes that's fine." Bubbles said blushing even harder. "Great. I look foward too it." I whispered as I let her face go and slowly pulled away. I looked out the window and saw two kids spying in on us and one of them looked alot like... ME! "What are you staring at Boomie?" Bubbles asked as she followed my gaze and looked her eyes on the kids in the window.

Her eyes widened "Boomie that boy looks just like you." Bubbles whispered in shock I was just as tonuge tied as her as I stared at the kids in the window but as soon as they noticed us looking at them. They disappeared weird...

No one's P.O.V (outside the window)

"Now I see where you get it from Brandon. Boomer is a total Romeo. Bubbles is so lucky." Alice said as they stared into the window. "Hey your lucky you got me. Don't tell me my dad is my new rival." Brandon said as Alice laughed "Maybe. Maybe not." Alice said with a smirk "Why are we spying on them though instead of just talking to them?" Brandon asked "Because their in school smart one and we can't just walk in there and talk to them we would make a scene. We were supposed to show up when they were out of school but the nerd apparently made a few mistakes. Everyone refused to wait to see their parents so here we are spying on them." Alice said as she looked back at the blonde couple in Art class.

"True. So how are you and _Andrew _doing?" Brandon asked a bit of bitterness in his voice when he said the name Andrew. "Andrew? We broke up." Alice said looking back at Brandon "YES!" Brandon yelled pumping his fist in the air as Alice raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you always hate the guys I date?" Alice asked curiously as Brandon smiled her and blushed slightly "Because their never the right guy and all jerks." Brandon said with a smirk "Then where's the right guy?" Alice asked as Brandon blushed and smirked "Right by your side. He's always been right by your side. You just haven't noticed him yet." Brandon said

"What does that mean?" Alice asked as Brandon blushed and looked at the ground then back at Alice "It means he's your best friend and has even told you he likes you but you always take it as a joke. It's not a joke. He seriously like you. I seriously like you!" Brandon yelled as Alice blushed "Brandon...I...You do?" Alice asked in disbelief "Of course I do... I always have..." Brandon said grabbing Alice's hand before he could say what he always wanted too Alice's eyes widen

"Crap we've been spotted! We got to move!" Alice yelled as she stood up. Brandon growled under his breath and got up. "Damn it. I was so fucking close." Brandon hissed as Alice grabbed his hand "Brandon what the hell are you waiting for? Did you not just here me say we've been spotted? Move it!" Alice yelled as she pulled Brandon well more like dragged him away from the window and behind a tree.

**To be contunied...**

* * *

Me: Lol I always wanted to say that. XD Anyway I hope you liked the chappie. Sorry it took me so long to post it. I was...busy.  
Blossom: No you weren't. You put on Domino by Jessie J and started singing&dancing for two whole hours. -_-  
Me: No one needed to know that Blossom!  
Blossom: I'm sorry everyone she's osbessed with that song. Whenever it comes on she freaks out. She starts dancing and singing but lucky for me she's a decent dancer&singer so watching her wasn't that bad.  
Me: Anyway, Please ignore Blossom. -_- Please review I worked really hard on it when I stopped dancing&singing... ^_^


	8. KIDS!

Me: I'm back guys. I finally got in. The computer was just acting stupid. ^^  
Star: She was about to destory her precious computer. -_-  
Me: I was just a little upset that's all ^^  
Star: More like about to throw the poor thing out the window :/  
Me: Shut up Star. Anyway I don't own the PPGs and the RRBs. I only own miss loud mouth and Shadow now please enjoy the chappie ^_^

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I freaked out when Boomer saw us so I ran with Brandon to the park it turns out everyone else was already there so I guess it was just luck that we ran there. "Oh there you guys are." Bailey giggled as she came up and hugged me. "Hey Bailey." I said with a smile as I hugged her back "Hey where's my hug? I'm your brother after all." Brandon said as Bailey rolled her eyes and hugged him. "What are all you guys doing here?" I asked as Brittany turned and smiled at me.

"Glad to see you and Brandon made it here alright. I was about to go out searh for you two. School is almost out and all the kids have to walk through the park on their way home. If our parents decide to fly home we'll just follow them." Brittany said so that's why they're here. "They were probably making out that's why it took them so long to get here."Adam said with a smirk "Shut up! You know Brandon doesn't like me that!" I yelled with blush on my face god my brother can be a pain in the ass. Brandon growled and glared at the ground for some strange reason. "Yo that's what you think sis. Brandon when are you going to tell her. I thought I told you to tell her already." Adam said looking at Brandon who growled again and glared at Adam in return.

"I did tell her. She's hard headed. I told her straight to her face and she still acts like I'm joking. It's pointless! Besides even if she does listen to me for once in her life and takes me seriously she probably doesn't feel the same way anyway." Brandon growled I'm a bit confused. What are they talking about? "Dude I know. She just needs time. You know how many jerks have broke her heart and how many times she's been told what your trying to tell her and it was just a joke. She just needs time." Adam said seriously "I know but I don't know how much longer I can wait." Brandon said quietly

"Ok can you guys save your strange talks for later please and thank you." Brad said rolling his eyes as Adam rolled his eyes "Brad why are you always such a buzz kill?" Adam asked "Why are you always a dumbass?" Brad asked raising an eyebrow as Adam frowned "Adam isn't a dumbass! He's smart, you asshole." Brandy hissed as she hugged Adam and made him smile at her. Brandy blushed and looked away.

"Listen Brandy we all know you have a crush on him ok? Stop being a blushing love crazed kiss up, fatass." Blade said rolling his eyes as Brandy hissed "Don't be jealous just because I can have the one I want and you can't it's ok big brother. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it." Brandy said with a smirk as Blade hissed "Don't flatter yourself little sis. Your just lucky that Star and Shadow aren't related to any of our parents in anyway because if there's one thing people hate it's incest sis." Blade said harashly making Brandy flinch slightly and hide behind Adam "That was completely uncalled for Blade." I said with a frown

"Well it's the truth it's the only reason you four can say you have crush on each other and want to get marry without it being incest. It's real screwy if you ask me because it's not fair. What if I liked someone any girl in this group except you and Brandy, Alice? I can't because she's my cuz and it's frowned upon. Yet Brandy broadcast every day that she can be with Shadow and it isn't a problem at all. Don't you think that's a little unfair to me?" Blade asked seriously as I thought about it a bit.

"Never thought about it that way..." I whispered "Of course you didn't because if you really want too you can be with Brandon and it's not a problem. You don't have my problem. If I wanted Brittany now matter how much I wanted her I wouldn't be able to be with her. Because that's incest and I can't put her through that, all those asshole people that will look at her in disgust just because she fell in love it's not fair." Blade said as Brittany blushed and looked at the ground.

"Look guys we can talk about this later. Our parents are coming." Bailey whispered even she was a bit sadden by the last topic. Everyone turned around and saw Star and Shadow laughing together walking at the front of the group then Bubbles and Boomer (who both recognized Alice and Brandon from before and went silent) Buttercup and Butch were talking about wrestlers and finally Blossom and Brick, Brick was watching Blossom read and walk making sure she didn't bump into anyone or anything.

"Yo!" I yelled getting their attention and making them all stop. "Hey Boomer long time no see." I said with a smile "Huh?" Boomer asked confused as everyone(except the kids) looked at him in surprise "Boomie? You know this girl?" Bubbles asked looking very surprised "Of course he knows her! She's his favorite soon to be daughter-in-law after all." Brandon said cooly as I blushed looked at him.

"WHAT! BOOMER HAS KIDS?" Everyone (including Boomer XD oh except the kids of course) yelled at the top of their lungs and stared Boomer in shock and disbelief "Boomie...You never told me you had kids..." Bubbles said in a dangerously low voice while she gave Boomer a dangerous death glare that even scared Buttercup "Well...? WHO'S THE MOTHER DAMNIT!" Bubbles yelled as Boomer flinched hid behind Butch

"I-I don't know what their talking about! I swear Bubbles!" Boomer yelled as Butch put Boomer in front of him when he saw the still seriously pissed off Bubbles walking towards him. "Wow dad you trying to disown your own son? What kind of a father are you? Look now you got mom all pissed off too." Brandon said rolling his eyes as Bubbles stopped and looked at him curiously "Did you just say mom?" Bubbles asked curiously

"Yes I did mom." Brandon said with a smile Bubbles blushed and giggled "I'm your mom?" Bubbles asked happily with a huge smile as everyone (once again except the kids) sweat dropped at her sudden change in mood. "Yeah you are. Boomer is your husband and our father." Bailey said as she hugged Bubbles who hugged back "Ok. Good." Bubbles giggled as Boomer sighed in relief.

"Wait a second... But I didn't have any kids. Boomie and I aren't married. I'm not pregnant either." Bubbles said sounding extremely confused "You may not be right now but you will be in the future." Alice said as Bubbles giggled "Ok now it makes sense." Bubbles said happily "Hold on does that mean you all came from the future?" Blossom asked as she put her book away and looked at all the kids.

"That's right mother." Brittany said as she looked at Blossom "Hold up you little brats are starting to confuse me. Now all of you tell us who your parents are in the future or else." Buttercup said as she glared at the kids "Hey don't be so mean." Bubbles said frowning "It's cool. I'm your son Buttercup and Butch is my father oh that girl other there is my little sister Brandy." Blade said smoothly while pointing at Brandy while she frowned and growled at him.

"I'm not that much younger. Just by five minutes." Brandy said "Who cares your still younger." Blade said with a smirk "We'll see who's younger when I bash your face in." Brandy hissed and glared at Blade "I'd love to see you try." Blade hissed while glaring right back at Brandy who launched herself at Blade but was caught pulled away by Adam. "No fighting you two. We don't have time for that." Adam said seriously as he let Brandy go.

"Fine." Blade and Brandy said with a huff "I'm Brittany and I'm Blossom and Brick's daughter." Brittany said with a smile "And I'm her brother Brad. We're twins so no one is younger or older." Brad said with a smirk as he messed up his sister's hair making her groan and frown as she fixed it. "I'm Bailey. My parents are Bubbles and Boomer." Bailey said with a giggle "And I'm her big brother Brandon." Brandon said

"I'm Adam and Star and Shadow are my parents." Adam said with a smirk "And I'm his older and cooler sister also my parents' favorite child." Alice said with a smirk as Adam rolled his eyes "By one day big whoope besides we all know I'm their favorite." Adam said with a smirk while Alice rolled her eyes "Yeah... In Your dreams." Alice whispered as Adam glared her. "Ok that clears up who's kids are who's but I've got another question." Star said as everyone looked her. "Well what are you guys doing here and what did you mean when you said Alice is going to be Boomer's future daughter-in-law Brandon?" Star asked curiously

"First of all that's two questions. Second of all we're all going to answer your first question soon enough. Third of all I meant exactly what I said. I plan on marrying your daughter." Brandon said as everyone stared as I blushed bright red and frowned "Brandon... Stop messing around." I said sternly "I'm not messing around I'm going to marry you unless you reject me. I'm not playing." Brandon said seriously

"Awwww that's so cute." Bubbles giggled as Star smiled "Awww you guys want to get married? I think your a bit too young for that but I will allow dating." Star said with a smile "Woah! Hold up people! Am I the only one who is freaked out by this? Their related!" Buttercup yelled as Star gave her a confused look. "How?" Star asked curiously "Oh yeah they are." Bubbles agreed with a frown "How are they related?" Star asked curiously as she stared at Bubbles and Buttercup

"Your our sister and that makes them cousins duh!" Buttercup yelled as Star laughed "Blossom I thought you told them already." Star said with a smile "Well I was going to wait until we all finished highschool to tell them but I guess I can tell them now." Blossom said as she looked at Brick "Well I guess I'll tell my brothers too then." Brick said with a shrug

"Brandon and Alice aren't related in anyway because Star isn't our sister. I mean she is but she's adopted. She already had her own powers before the Professor took her in. Star even still has her original last name which is Shooting. In the teacher's records she shows up as Shooting, Star because the Professor thought her parents might show up and take her back he didn't officially adopt her but he consider her legal guardian by the teachers and many others that live in Townsville. Her really last name is still Shooting though the Professor just asked the teachers to use his last name when they called on her no would find out or think something was up. He also asked me to keep this a secret until I felt that it was the right time to tell you guys." Blossom said quietly

"The same goes for Shadow. His real last name is Rocking. It sounds stupid doesn't it? Anyway I decided to keep it a secret too cause I didn't feel like it was that important to share especially since you guys love him like a brother." Brick said everyone was silent as they all took in this information. Butch finally decided to break the silence and speak up.

"That still doesn't answer Star's first question." Butch said "Huh?" I asked as I looked at Butch "Why are you guys here?" Butch asked as the kids all looked at each other and frowned. "Because the future is in serious danger and we need your help. Our parents need your help." I said sternly as the PPGs and the RRBs all looked at each other in surprise. "What kind of danger...?" Boomer asked as the kids looked at each other again "I think it would be easier to show you and let our parents do the talking." Brittany said

* * *

Me: There the chappie is all done. I hope that cleared up any thoughts of incest a certain person had.  
Star: Who thought that you would put incest in the story? O_o  
Me: Don't worry about it. Now quiet or I'll get Shadow.  
Star:...  
Me: That's better ^^ I hope you all enjoyed the chappie. Now please review I worked really hard ^^ I won't update if I don't get reviews and would suck to be left with so much mystery in the air wouldn't it? Why is the future in danger? What will the future PPGs and RRBs be like? So many question without answers ;)


	9. Blues' kids: Proving themselves Part One

Me: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've become like super busy lately. Please forgive me? :(  
Brick: Yeah sure...NOT!  
Me: Shut the fuck up Brick! No one asked you!  
Brick:...  
Me: I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs. I only own Shadow, Star, Alice, and Adam. Now please enjoy the chappie.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I'm curious about just one thing... "Yo kids.." I said as I looked at all of them they looked so close to our age it was a bit scary and very uncomfortable to call them kids and know that two of them are actually my children. "Yeah?" Brittany asked as she looked at me. "How do we know you not lying to us? Your dangerously close to our age and let's get serious the idea of you coming from the future is extremely unbelievably and you can see why. How the hell are you going to get us there anyway?" I asked curiously

Brittany looked at me her eyes shining a bright and dark and dangerous looking red her eyes reminded me of Brick's they light hints of pink in them though and I could see them. "We can prove that were your children tell us how too and I don't think I should tell you how until you trust us." Brittany said "Ok... First Bailey you prove that your Bubbles' child." I command as Bailey giggled and nodded her head as she thought for a minute

"Mommy's favorite store is hot topic and I know what colors clash and what colors don't. I take one look at a person and give them a completely makeover. Mommy taught me eveything I know." Bailey said as her dark blue eyes shined with pride and happiness Bubbles giggled and smiled "Show me Bailey!" Bubbles begged as Bailey giggled and looked at the girls. "I choose... Alice come here I'm pretty sure big brother will like what I'm about to do to you." Bailey said as she smirked

Alice bit her lip looked around. "I wonder who Aice is..." Alice whispered as she looked around Bailey smirk widen as she laughed "Come on you big scaredy cat I'm not going to bite you. I'm just going to take you out of your tomboy comfort zone." Bailey said as Brandy shook her head and frowned slightly "She's not a tomboy." Brandy said her standards of a tomboy were higher than Alice or any of the girls even bothered to keep up with.

"Yes I know Brandy but she's not a girly girl either. She crawls under cars doesn't care if she gets dirt. Can wrestle anyone who tries to get her in a dress down to the ground. She hates shopping. She only wears shorts and jeans. Her favorite pass time might as well be skateboarding considering the fact that she sleeps with her freaking skateboard. She loves black and often pukes when she sees pink or instantly feels uneasy/sick to her stomach. Her bestfriends are almost all guys. She's leaning more towards tomboy than she is to a girly girl so that's what I call her. I don't care if you have a problem with it or you disagree because I don't care. Now Alice come over here and take this makeover like a freaking women!" Bailey yelled as Alice sighed

"Fine..." Alice whispered with a frown as she stepped forward Bailey walked around her examining her from head to toe as she did and then smiled "Now let's make you look like a princess and have big brother drooling all over you." Bailey whispered happily as her eyes glowed brightly and she shot a blue ball of enegry at Alice who stood there and took the light surrounded her and started to shine brighter until it become blinding to all the super teens and pre-teens eyes.

Then the light faded but was still bright as everyone opened their eyes and gasped the others especially Brandon could not believe their eyes while Bailey swelled with pride and joy. There stood Star but completely transformed the black and yellow shorts and the off the shoulder top were nowhere in sight the side pony that her hair was held up in was also gone the girl who stood there looked completely new like a different hidden version of her had been unleashed.

Alice's was in a beautiful dress that looked like was out of a fairytale. It was bright yellow with black swirls around it getting bigger towards the end of the dress. The swirls added mystery to the dress and the dress glowed and shined in the sun because the diamonds and gems that laced it. The dress was long ending just above her ankels. Her hair was done flowing all the way down her back and touching her ground. Her hair framed her face beautiful and surrounded her body like a beautiful wedding gown viel it shined and glowed naturally in the sunlight.

There was a beautiful crown on top of her head that had a beautiful bright gold gem in the shape of a heart half of the heart was a dark and mysterious black while the other half was a bright and warm looking yellow/gold. She had a black and gold matching necklace around her neck that complemented both the dress and the crown along with her cream and slightly tanned skin. The dress fitted around her curves hugging her body in a graceful and loving looking way. It showed a little clevage but not much. She had beautiful looking charm bracelets on both of her wrists that matched with the rest of her jewlery perfectly.

Everyone was speechless including Alice as she stared down at the breath-takingly beautiful on her slim body until Bailey smiled again and snapped her fingers making two yellow fingerless gloves appear on Alice's hands that matched her dress with black swirls going around them. "There I knew I forgot something. I know your out of your comfort zone so I thought those gloves would help and be a nice touch." Bailey said with a smile as Alice frowned slightly

"I look stupid in this dress." Alice whispered as she glared at the ground Brandon stepped up to Alice and made her look at him. He gasped getting lost in her dark and dull yet bright golden eyes that she got from her father for a minute but snapping himself out of his trance as he gently rubbed her cheek as if afraid he would break it or injury if he was too rough. "You looking so beautiful..." Brandon whispered as Alice blushed slowly becoming redder than Brick's cap.

"You did great Bailey! You are my daughter I know it!" Bubbles yelled as she hugged Bailey tightly then she looked at Brandon being so romantic and sweet to Alice who kept blushing red and trying to avoid his gaze. "I know Brandon is my son too." Bubbles said with a smile getting everyone's attention as well as Brandon and Alice's "How?" Alice asked curiously "Because he's looking at you the same way Boomer looked at me in the classroom. Only could have got that from Boomer plus how well mannered and romantic he's being." Bubbles said making Boomer and Alice blush and Brandon smile "Thanks Mom." Brandon said "Alright the blues are off the hook. Let's you two prove both mine and Butch's kids which I don't because I would never hook up with this idiot." I said as I glared at Butch

Butch smirked that stupid sexy smirk that made mine waver a bit. "BC you love me and you know. Even if your being stubborn right now Brandy and Blade are living breathing proof that you won't be able to resist my charms forever." Butch said cocky I wanted to slap that stupid/sexy smirk off his face and make out with him at the same time... What the hell is wrong with me? "I won't believe it until they prove it you idiot." I hissed as Butch smirked and kids thought.

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chappie now my lovely reviewers that are still reading and reviewing my story that I love so much. I want to hear from you because I'm really busy with this early college summer program that I'm in and I'm fresh out of ideas. Please tell me how you want Blade and Brandy to prove that their Buttercup and Butch's children in your lovely reviews. So that I know your reviewing and I can update fast for you before I become super busy. Love you and review please! ;)**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29**_


	10. The End

_**Hi again everyone thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews my awesome new friend: SPARK187 ^^ I'm very greatful this chappie might turn out a little short but I'll make it as long as I possibly can. Anyway everyone please enjoy the chappie. Sorry I haven't updated in a while for the some of you who have read some of my other stories updates are coming soon. I'm trying to make the chappies as long as possible. The song Wide awake by Katy Perry is in this one guys ^^  
**_

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

So Buttercup wants them to prove themselves huh? I couldn't help but smirk if their really my kids they won't like being put on the spot like that and will turn to the attention back on her. They've still got to prove themselves though so I wonder how their going to do it and stay out the spot light. "Hello earth to fucking kids! I don't have all day!" Buttercup yelled as Brandy turned and looked at her frowning "Mommy...that's no way to talk to your children." Brandy said seriously looking some what hurt this shocked BC.

I think it was both being called Mommy and somewhat hurt look in Brandy's eyes. Whatever it was it shocked her into silence as she stared at the kids. Buttercup suddenly pulled Brandy into her arms and looked her straight in the eye and said words that shocked me. "I'm sorry... Mommy is sorry..." Buttercup whispered as she kissed Brandy's forehead.

Brandy smiled and hugged Buttercup back. "It's ok Mommy." Brandy said as Buttercup hugged her tighter.

"I thought they weren't our kids until they proved themselves." I said with a smirk I was teasing her for giving in to the truth so easily. I mean I already knew they were our kids because I'm going to be with BC for the rest of my life and I want kids.

Buttercup got up and let Brandy go then walked over to me. She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me incredibly close to her so close that our lips were almost touching.

"Shut up...Butch" Buttercup whispered before she kissed me... SHE KISSED ME! I thought I was dreaming for a minute but I soon recovered and kissed her back. God her lips felt so soft it was amazing mind blowing to be kissing the love of my life and to know we have kids. Even though their from the future.

After what felt like forever Buttercup lungs and mine were begging and gasping for air so we had to pull apart panting for breath. Stupid air... It's the only thing keeping me from kissing Buttercup forever... I wish we didn't need air at all. CURSE YOU AIR DAMNIT!

"I don't care if mom believes us now I say we should still prove ourselves right sis?" Blade asked with a smirk as Brandy smirked and nodded her head.

"Yes brother. I think your right but how should we prove ourselves?" Brandy asked with a smile as she looked at Blade.

"Ah yes that's the question and I think I have the answer." Blade said as he smirked at Buttercup and Butch.

"Why are you looking at them like that?" Bubbles asked curiously as all the kids shook their hands at the brother and sister.

"You guys aren't...Are you?" Brittany asked in disbelief trying to find a smile

"Oh we are." Brandy and Blade said at the same time as they pulled out a picture that they had hidden behind their backs and smiled widely.

"No wait!" Brad yelled suddenly making all the kids look at him. "If you do that then they'll know what they look like and I want to see the look on their faces when they find out so don't you dare or I'll kick your asses and I'm not joking!" Brad yelled as he glared at Brandy and Blade.

The brother and sister looked at the picture then each other thoughtfully. "Alright fine but only because they already believe us." Brandy and Blade said as they ripped the picture up threw it away.

"Ummm ok..." Buttercup said looking confused as I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me her light green eyes shining like green emeralds. God I love her so much...

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I looked up into Butch's dark green beautiful eyes as I felt his arms around me. I hope I wasn't blushing and if I was I hope he didn't notice. I can't believe I kissed him. He's lips were soft though and felt so right and good.

He makes me so weak. What happened to the strong tomboy that would never fall in love? Well she disappeared when when she met Butch Jojo that's what happened or at least when he came back. I looked back towards the other kids and see Brittany and Brad proving that Blossom and Brick are their parents.

Brittany just said something I don't understand at all followed by Brad. Blossom and Brick's jaws dropped as they stared at the kids before pulling them into a tight group hug. "You are kids! No joke about it just after that one sentence which one us taught you that?" Blossom asked excitedly.

Yeah nerd crap just like I thought it makes sense now. The fact that I didn't understand a single word that came out of their mouths.

"You both taught us that and we weren't even finished." Brittany said sweat dropping and smiling shyly at them.

"We could already tell there was no need to continue but you can if you want." Brick said as I rolled my eyes

"No way! I don't want to sit here and try to decode every single word that comes out of those kids mouths. They proved themselves and the only ones that haven't are..." I said with a smirk as I turned towards Alice and Adam who looked at each other and then back at me.

"Isn't it kind of obvious for us?" Alice asked while raising an eyebrow like she was surprised that I was looking at her or even bringing this up to her and her brother.

"What the hell do you mean 'isn't it obvious?'! We don't know if your lying or not." I hissed but Alice and Adam didn't flinch even slightly as they stared blankly at me. That was impress I had to admit it.

"We're the only kids here with black-blonde hair. How often do you see kids with hair like that?" Adam said with a smirk as I smirked right back

"Have you ever heard of hair dye Mr. Smart ass?" I asked curiously as Adam and Alice both rolled their eyes and frowned at me.

"Hair dye? You got to be fucking kidding me! Out of all the colors to dye your fucking hair! Really? Why the hell would we dye it black-blonde?" Alice yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"Kids like to dye their hair all kinds of colors you never know and they mix colors together often it's not hard to believe." I said with a smirk and a shrug.

"We're natural blonde/black heads! We didn't fucking dye our hair! This is all natural damnit!" Adam and Alice both yelled

"You two have quite a temper. That's pretty strong language your using too especially with me." I said as Adam and Alice looked at each other and smirked.

"We're sorry. We should use better language when were in front of our mom's friend. So sorry Buttercup." They both said playfully my smirk wavered slightly.

Damnit! I was about to play the aunt card but they just reminded me that Star's adopted she's not my sister or my real sister. So I might as well be a friend that she lives with like a roommate. Oh well it doesn't matter they still shouldn't take that tone with Bubbles and Boomer around and I'll still kick their little asses.

"Please Alice! Everyone else did! Please! Pretty pretty please! I want to hear you sing. You always refuse to sing for us at home or back in the future should I say." Bailey said happily

"Yeah that's perfect that's how you'll prove yourself." I said with a smirk

"No way!" Alice yelled as everyone frowned

"Please Alice. I've never heard your voice before. I'm curious. Your mother is a great singer so I can't help but wonder if your the same as her or just as amazing." Brittany said as everyone nodded with agreement.

"Fine... What do you want me to sing?" Alice asked

"Wide awake!" Bailey yelled before anyone could open their mouths

"Fine for you Bailey." Alice said with a smile as Bailey giggled and smiled happily

**Wide awake by Katy Perry**

**_I'm wide awake_  
**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_Yeah,  
I was in  
the dark  
_**

**_I was  
falling  
hard  
_**

**_With an  
open heart  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_How did I  
read the  
stars so  
wrong  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_And now  
it's clear  
to me  
_**

**_That  
everything  
you see  
_**

**_Ain't always  
what it  
seems  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_Yeah, I was  
dreaming for  
so long  
_**

**_I wish I  
knew then  
_**

**_What I know  
now  
_**

**_Wouldn't  
dive in  
_**

**_Wouldn't  
bow down  
_**

**_Gravity  
hurts  
_**

**_You made it  
so sweet  
_**

**_Till I woke  
up on  
_**

**_On the  
concrete  
_**

**_Falling from  
the cloud 9  
_**

**_Crashing  
from the  
high  
_**

**_I'm letting  
go tonight  
_**

**_(Yeah I'm)  
Falling from  
Cloud 9  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_Not losing  
any sleep_**

**_I picked up  
every piece  
_**

**_And landed  
on my feet  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_Need  
Nothing  
to  
complete  
myself,  
no  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_Yeah, I am  
born again  
_**

**_Outta the  
loin's den  
_**

**_I don't  
have to  
pretend  
_**

**_And it's  
too late  
_**

**_The  
story's  
over  
now, the  
end  
_**

**_I wish I  
knew then  
_**

**_What I know  
now  
_**

**_Wouldn't  
dive in  
_**

**_Wouldn't  
bow down  
_**

**_Gravity  
hurts  
_**

**_You made it  
so sweet  
_**

**_Till I woke  
up on  
_**

**_On the  
concrete  
_**

**_Falling from  
cloud 9  
_**

**_Crashing  
from the  
high  
_**

**_I'm letting  
go tonight  
_**

**_(Yeah I'm)  
Falling from  
cloud 9  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_Thunder  
rumbling  
_**

**_Castles  
crumbling  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_I am trying  
to hold on  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_Gods knows  
that I tried  
_**

**_Seeing the  
bright side  
_**

**_But I'm not  
blind  
anymore...  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_Yeah, I'm  
falling from  
cloud 9  
_**

**_It was  
out of the  
blue, I'm  
_**

**_Crashing  
from the  
high  
_**

**_You know,  
I'm letting  
go tonight  
_**

**_(Yeah I'm  
letting you  
go, I'm)_**

**_I'm falling  
from cloud 9  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

**_I'm wide awake  
_**

When Alice finished singing we all stood in silence. I didn't realize I was smiling until Star rushed over to her and hugged her tightly while smiling like crazy. Which made me smile but like I said I was already smiling.

"Your my daughter! No doubt about it. That was amazing!" Star yelled happily as she kissed Alice on the head and smiled proudly.

"You were making the background sounds for her weren't you Adam? I already knew you were my son so it not that big of a deal." Shadow said proudly as he ruffled Adam's hair and hugged him.

"There now they all proved themselves. So now what?" Bubbles asked curiously as all the kids looked at each other and smiled then back at us.

"Now it's time to go to the future." Brittany said with a smile as she pressed a button on her watch a huge hole appeared and sucked us all in.

It came to fast to dodge it and I'm not sure what was happening. I became scared though I would never admit it when I didn't feel Butch's arms around my waist anymore. His arms made me feel safe but I can't feel anymore...

Butch... Please be ok... I can't live without you... That was my last thought and hope before I slipped into the darkness...

_**THE END**__** OR IS IT?**_

* * *

_**Well that's it. ^^ Or is it? I want to see how many followers I have. If you really like the story and you've been reading this whole time but not reviewing I ask you please review now. Whether or not I write a continuation **__**(I probably spelled this word wrong... Sorry.)**_ of this story depends on how many reviews I get how many people ask me too. So please review the possibility of this story being continue or not depends on it! That's all I'm glad you liked the story and read it. Bye! ^^  



	11. Author Note:NO THIS CAN'T BE THE END!

_**Hey guys it's me again everyone as been asking me to continue so I decided to write a continuation of the story that's called Mysterious Future. So if your interested and don't this to be the end look for it and continue reading and reviewing the story. It's coming soon hopefully today. Bye love you guys!**_  
_**Love, Msvampireprincess29**_


End file.
